Seeing you again
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Reno's teenage daughter comes to talk with him one last time. ONE-SHOT Relena


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**Just a short story I came up with while listening to Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto. This is set years after 'Why did you leave me?' with Amethyst now 15.**

"Hey, dad." A young girl said to the silent grey stone, her father's name etched on it with date of death below it.

The girl was about 15 years old, his mother Elena and the rest of the Ex-Turks stood behind him with AVALANCHE as she rubbed her hand over the top of the grave stone.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in so long." She whispered as tears came, running slowly down her face and into her slightly open mouth, leaving a salty taste. Her red hair was straight and stopped at the middle of her back, blowing carelessly in the wind.

Amethyst wiped her face with one hand, "I uh.. I'm in 10th grade now and um.. I'm in all honors classes," she cut off when her voice broke as the few memories she had of her father came to the front of her mind.

"I've been thinking of you a lot lately…" she laughed, "I keep thinking of the time you came home after mom just got done mopping to floor, you were covered in mud because you and Uncle Rude fell into a mud pit while coming home from work."

She laughed again only to have a sob follow, "Mom was so mad she hit you in the face with the mop and made you clean the whole house for a week."

Elena smiled with a hand to her mouth at the memory as Tseng put his arm around her shoulders. Cloud and the others were silent, thinking of the times they saw Ammy and Reno together.

"I also remember the time I… almost burned the kitchen down making you breakfast for Father's day. Mom was upset and you stood up for me. And I remember when I used to scare you to death by doing dangerous things like.. The time I climbed into the neighbor's fence and almost got attacked by their dog."

"You let it bite your hand instead of biting me and I thought you were going to bleed to death when it really wasn't that bad."

Ammy ran her hand through her hair, she held up a handful of flowers that were attached to an EMR. "Mom and I found your old weapon while cleaning out the attic." She said setting down the flowers on the grass below the stone.

"I hope Dada is keeping you company." She said covering her face with her hands as she cried more. "I'm sorry I turned my back on you dad."

"You didn't turn your back on me."

Ammy looked up at a voice looking around she was alone and surrounded by white. "D-Daddy?"

Amethyst felt two arms wrap around her, clutching her back. She stood silent as the red ponytail came into view; she felt his body against hers as he hugged her close.

Amethyst cried more as she hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder as he rubbed circles into her back. "I'm sorry."

Reno smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry for, you're just growing up." He said quietly, "I'm so proud of you… you've grow into a fine young women Ammy and I love you and your mother so much."

"We love you too Daddy… we miss you so much. Even Cloud misses you." She said not crying as hard now, "Wow even Chocobo head, now that's a surprise." He said pulling away from her smiling.

"I love you Ammy…" He said starting to fade away, "No.. No Dad no don't go. Not yet." She said reaching for him as he got further away from her, slowly disappearing. "Sorry baby girl but I have to go back to the lifestream."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetheart, tell your mother I said hi." He said disappearing completely, leaving Ammy standing in front of his grave.

She inhaled quickly, opening her eyes to see everyone standing with her, "D-did you see him!" she asked no one in particular. "Yea we did…" Cloud answered quietly. "Come on, let's go back to the Heaven."

Elena smiled as Ammy and the others went back to the car, bending down she kissed the gravestone. "Bye Reno… Love you."

Elena stood going back to the car she faintly heard his voice in the wind whisper, "Love you too."

**Okay, I actually cried while writing this!**


End file.
